Los Tres Hermanos
by Lector Shenlong
Summary: Porque ellos tres eran como una familia, eran como unos hermanos que se cuidaban entre ellos en las adversidades. Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de Apreciación: Febrero 2016 - "Lazos de Gremio" del Foro: Grandes Juegos Mágicos
1. Chapter 1: Juvia

Disclaimer: "Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de Apreciación: Febrero 2016 - "Lazos de Gremio" del Foro: Grandes Juegos Mágicos"

Advertencias: Posible OOC

Palabras: 500 Exactas

En este drabble nos enfocaremos en Juvia.

* * *

Emoción: Alegría

- _Seguro Gray-sama preparo una espectacular fiesta para el cumpleaños de Juvia y al final declarara su amor a Juvia-_ Piensa Juvia sonrojada cuando al llegar al gremio abre las puertas y entra…

Todo el lugar está decorado con globos y serpentinas, sus compañeros de gremio sonriendo mientras tienen sombreros de fiestas sobre su cabeza mientras la felicitan, encabezándolos están Gray…

-Juvia… feliz cumpleaños- Le dice antes de abrazarla mientras Juvia se sonroja, luego él se separa de la maga e inca rodilla en el suelo -¿Te casarías conmigo Juvia? Tendremos más de treinta hijos- Le dice a ella mientras Juvia se lanza a sus brazos.

-Acepto Gray-sama- Dice en voz alta mientras despierta de su ensoñación dándose cuenta que a realidad es un poco diferente pues el gremio se encuentra sin decoración alguna y vacío, prácticamente no había ningún alma allí dentro.

Juvia confundida y algo decepcionada se acerca a la barra para preguntarle donde están todos a Mirajane.

-Mirajane ¿Dónde están todos?- Le pregunta juvia extrañada y algo triste.

-Pues la mayoría están en una misión- Le dice Mira sonriendo a la maga mientras vuelve a hacer sus cosas

-Ya veo…- Dice mientras se voltea y sale bastante triste del gremio.

- _Parece que todos están ocupados en el día del cumpleaños de Juvia-_ Piensa triste la maga de agua tras un rato de deambular por las calles de Magnolia hasta llegar al apartamento de Lucy.

-Tal vez mi rival de amor se encuentre - Dice Juvia mientras se dispone a tocar la puerta.

-¿Qué hace la señorita Juvia aquí sola?- Dice una voz detrás de la maga.

-¿Lily?- Pregunta la maga mientras se voltea encontrándose con el exceed y Gajeel trayendo unos regalos.

-Feliz cumpleaños- Dicen ambos mientras le entregan un regalo.

-Juvia está muy agradecida con ustedes Gajeel-kun y Lily-kun- Dice la maga mientras sonríe aunque algo triste.

-Gi-hi abre primero el mío- Le dice Gajeel a Juvia

Juvia abre el regalo de Gajeel encontrándose con un collar con la marca de Fairy Tail en color azul.

-Está muy bonito Gajeel-kun- Dice Juvia para ponerse el collar y abrir el regalo de Lily.

-¿Mira arriba?- Dice Juvia extrañada debido a la nota que tenía el regalo.

Al mirar hacia arriba Juvia ve abrirse las ventanas del apartamento de Lucy mientras globos y confetis salen del lugar y ve a todos sus compañeros de gremio, desde Gray hasta Macao se encuentran en el apartamento de Lucy.

-¡Feliz Cumpleaños Juvia!- Gritan los miembros del gremio.

-Vamos Juvia es hora de tu fiesta- Le dice Gajeel -Y que te de mi regalo el collar era de parte de Lily, compuse una maravillosa canción para este día- Añade Gajeel mientras pasa un brazo sobre el hombro de juvia sonriendo.

-La gran maga de agua cumpleaños… shubiduba- "Canta" Gajeel empezando su "canción" para Juvia.

Juvia no puede evitar reír cuando Gajeel empieza a cantar mientras suben las escaleras, a pesar de no iniciar de buena manera este día tendrá mucha alegría y diversión…

* * *

Bueno eso fue todo, muchas gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí, espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos la próxima semana con el siguiente Drabble :)


	2. Chapter 2: Lily

Disclaimer: "Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de Apreciación: Febrero 2016 - "Lazos de Gremio" del Foro: Grandes Juegos Mágicos"

Bueno aquí estoy con el segundo Drabble de este mes espero que les guste

Palabras: 479

Personaje: Lily

* * *

 **Hecho: Palomitas**

Ya han pasado varias semanas desde esa fiesta sorpresa que le realizaron a Juvia por su cumpleaños.

-Hum, espero que lleguen temprano- Dice Lily mientras camina por la habitación que comparte con Gajeel.

* * *

 _-Juvia piensa que esta fue una misión bastante agotadora…- Dice la maga de agua suspirando cansada mientras llegan a magnolia._

 _-A mí me pareció algo floja- Dice Gajeel mientras camina junto a la maga y el exceed._

 _-Deberíamos celebrar que regresamos con éxito de alguna forma- Dice Lily._

 _-Juvia se enteró que esta semana van a dar un especial de películas de vaqueros- Dice la maga de agua recordando que a Lily y Gajeel le gustaban esas películas._

 _-Pues entonces reunámonos hoy para ver algunas películas- Dice el dragón Slayer bostezando._

 _-Me parece bien- Dice Lily algo emocionado debido a las películas que iban a pasar esta noche._

 _-_ Ya están tardando un poco- Dice el exceed debido a la tardanza en volver de Juvia y Gajeel.

 _-Pase señorita Juvia- Dice Lily mientras le abre la puerta sonriendo._

 _Ya todo estaba listo el sofá acomodado, la televisión puesta con el canal donde pasarían el maratón, además de unas mantas y la lacrima de frío encendida._

 _-Parece que Gajeel-kun y Lily-kun ya tienen todo listo- Dice Juvia sonriendo antes de percatarse de un detalle -¿Dónde están las palomitas?- Pregunta la maga._

 _-Gajeel las está haciendo en este momento- Responde Lily mientras sonrió pues aunque poco lo saben el exceed es amante de las palomitas._

 _-Tenemos un problema- Dice Gajeel saliendo de la cocina -Las palomitas están vencidas y no explotan- Añade el dragón Slayer._

 _-Ya veo…- Dice Lily mientras es rodeado por un aura gris de depresión._

 _-Tranquilo Lily, Gajeel-kun y yo iremos a buscar las palomitas, volveremos antes de que empiece la película- Dice Juvia sonriendo._

 _-Gi-hi volveremos enseguida- Dice Gajeel mientras sale junto a la maga de agua a buscar un paquete de palomitas para hacer._

* * *

El sonido del crujir de la puerta abrirse hace sonreír a Lily mientras ve que Juvia y Gajeel llegan con el paquete de palomitas.

Rápidamente Gajeel las mete en el microondas y las pone a hacer, pop pop pop, el ruido del explotar de las palomitas se oye y Lily sonriendo se dirige a sentar en el sofá con Juvia.

-Apresúrate Gajeel-kun la película está iniciar- Dice Juvia mientras empieza la película.

-Gi-hi ya está listo- Dice el dragón Slayer entrando a la sala apagando las luces y se dispone a sentar en el sofá, colocando las palomitas en el medio donde Lily está sentado y son fáciles de agarrar para los tres.

Lily sonríe mientras la película comienza y ve a Gajeel y Juvia viendo atentos al televisor mientras sonríe, llevándose unas palomitas a la boca Lily no puede evitar sonreír

- _Quien diría que encontraría mi lugar en un mundo diferente-_ Piensa el exceed mientras ve la película sonriente.

* * *

Bueno eso fue todo por esta semana, nos leemos la próxima semana.

Gracias por leer.


	3. Chapter 3: Gajeel

"Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de Apreciación: Febrero 2016 - "Lazos de Gremio" del Foro: Grandes Juegos Mágicos"

Bueno aquí estamos con el Drabble de la tercera semana del mes de apreciación.

Personaje: Gajeel.

Palabras: 422

* * *

 **Género: Western**

-¡El Maestro José ha robado el banco de Magnolia y se le vio huyendo al sur!- Grita Warrod entrando con las noticias al gremio.

-Juvia, Lily- Dice Gajeel mientras se levanta y se acomoda su sombrero de vaquero, ambos asienten antes de seguirlo decididos.

-¿Maestro los dejara ir así?- Le pregunta Max el cual barría el bar.

-Déjalos ellos deben de enfrentar a su pasado en paz- Dice Makarov mientras le pide a Mirajane que le sirva otro tarro.

Gajeel sube a su caballo negro con Lily atrás de él, mientras que Juvia se sube en su caballo blanco y juntos cabalgan presurosos dirigiéndose al sur.

- _Enfrentarnos a nuestro anterior maestro… nunca pensé que fuera a pasar-_ Piensa Gajeel mientras cabalga.

-Gajeel-kun… Juvia siente lo mismo pero recuerda que José ya no es nuestro maestro y nunca volverá a serlo- Dice la vaquera de cabellos azules seria.

-Sé que podremos con esto- Dice Lily sonriendo.

Tras un rato de cabalgata se encuentra con el maestro José.

-Gajeel-kun, Juvia-chan- Murmura José viéndolos expectante -Sabría que vendrían a unirse a mi otra vez- Les dice sonriendo cual gato con una presa.

-Se equivoca ex maestro José, Juvia y Gajeel-kun vienen a llevarlo ante la justicia- Dice la vaquera sonriendo.

-Ya veo- Dice José sonriendo mientras desenfunda rápidamente y se dispone a dispararles.

-Argh- Gruñe el villano mientras su arma cae al suelo con una herida de bala en el brazo con el cual sostenía el arma.

-Por algo me llaman el Dragón del Metal, gi-hi- Dice Gajeel sonriendo mientras Juvia se acercaba cabalgando a su antiguo maestro herido y desarmado para esposarlo…

* * *

-Misión cumplida- Dice Makarov sonriendo cuando los ve llegar al pueblo con José capturado.

Todo el pueblo estallo en aplauso y Levy se acercó a Gajeel y saltando a su caballo le dio un apasionado beso.

-Gajeel te han concedido el premio a mejor cantante en la historia del universo- Le dice Levy mientras le entrega un premio brillante y dorado

-Ahora despierta Gajeel-kun… despierta Gajeel-kun…- Dice Juvia mientras el mundo comienzan a oscurecerse mientras Levy sonríe.

-¿Eh?- Dice Gajeel perdido mientras a su lado se encuentran Lily y Juvia sonriendo.

-Te quedaste dormido Gajeel-kun- Le dice la maga de agua sonriendo.

-Que buen sueño tenia…- Murmura el dragón Slayer del metal mientras intenta desperezarse.

-Ven al comedor Gajeel, Juvia nos hizo la comida- Le dice Lily sonriendo mientras se levanta para dirigirse al comedor.

- _Tal como una hermanita-_ Piensa sonriendo de medio lado Gajeel mientras se levanta para dirigirse al comedor.

* * *

Muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí, nos leemos la próxima semana :)


	4. Chapter 4: Los Tres Hermanos

Aquí está el Drabble de la última semana, algo más corto que los demás pero en mi opinión me gusto bastante y espero que a ustedes también les guste.

Palabras: 304.

Personaje: Juvia, Gajeel y Lily.

* * *

Rated K

Gajeel bostezando entra a la cocina y se dirige a la mesa.

-Juvia preparó unos huevos cocidos con unos emparedados, el de Gajeel-kun con unas tuercas que me encontré en el refrigerador y el Lily con rodajas de Kiwi como le gustan- Dice la maga de agua riendo un poco.

-Kiwis, que bien- Dice Lily sonriendo con los ojos iluminados sentándose en la mesa con emoción esperando que Juvia le sirva.

-Ge-he tu siempre sabes cómo hacer un buen desayuno- Dice Gajeel también sentándose mientras ve a Juvia servirle a Lily.

-Su comida siempre es deliciosa señorita Juvia- Dice Lily sonriendo.

-Juvia está muy feliz de que a Gajeel-kun y Lily-kun le gusten mi comida- Dice Juvia sonriendo mientras le sirve a Gajeel.

Juvia se sienta tras servirse y mira a Gajeel interrogante.

-¿Cómo han ido las cosas con Levy-chan Gajeel-kun?- Pregunta Juvia sonriendo algo divertida.

-Todo va muy bien, la enana está siempre muy feliz a mi lado- Respondió Gajeel esbozando una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Hum, eso es verdad… y… ¿para cuándo la boda?- Pregunta Lily riendo mientras la cara de Gajeel adopta unos tonos rojizos.

-Es muy pronto para hablar de eso- Responde el mago algo sonrojado.

Lily y Juvia ríen debido a Gajeel el cual tras un rato ríe con ellos.

Tras las risas se vieron entre ellos y sonrieron pues en este momento más que nunca parecían una familia.

Gajeel el fuerte hermano mayor dispuesto a defender a sus hermanos ante cualquier costo.

Juvia la hermana del medio cariñosa, dulce y amable con sus hermanos siempre dispuesta a ayudarlos en cualquier problema.

Lily el hermano menor el último en entrar en la familia, inocente, divertido y lindo.

-Buen provecho- Se desearon y con una sonrisa empezaron a comer la comida que Juvia había preparado con mucha dedicación y cariño.

* * *

Eso ha sido todo, muchas gracias por leer y espero que si llegaste hasta acá dejes review.

Nos leemos :)


End file.
